On My Own
by austlly394
Summary: When you're with that special someone, you'll do ANYTHING for them. Some things, however, just can't be sacrificed. Wishing to be with your soul mate and wanting what's best for you, are two completely different things. Can wanting and wishing be treated as one? Even if you're on your own. "Don't worry, I'll see him soon. I just wish soon wasn't so far away." Three-shot. Rated T.
1. I Think About You

**Author's note: Since the stupid weather fairies have decided to drop another foot and half on my state, I have no school today. Great. At least I get to miss gym. Yay. (this was from yesterday (Monday) it is now Tuesday) (I had a 90 minute delay)**

**As you guys should know, I am a VERY creative person. I have A LOT of story ideas. Most of them get published and then put on hold. Until I finish one of my other stories. I even have some hand-written stories. Where I'm going with this is, I was planning on making this a multi-chapter story. Now it's a three-shot.**

**I don't know why I had to say that I just felt like I did. **

**Here's chapter 1 of, "On My Own" I don't own A&amp;A.**

November 12, 2017 Ally's POV

You know that feeling when you're with that special someone and it's the best feeling ever? That's the feeling I get every day. Every day, I wake up next to my best friend. My sole mate. My one true love. My everything. Austin Monica Moon.

It's our 5 year anniversary. 5 years ago, I feel in love with Austin. 5 years. It seems like only yesterday we were going on our first date. And it's seems like only a few hours ago, we moved in together. Which was 2 years ago. Just two 19 years olds trying to take on the world.

You should have seen my dad's face when I told him. But he understood. Technically, he couldn't stop me. Being a legal adult and all. The worst part was, saying goodbye to my little sister, Lillian Jessica "Lilly" Dawson. She was 13 at the time. Oh, my parents had me when they were 21 and 22. They had Lilly when they were both 30. I know, big gap. But they had my older brother, Jacob, when they were 17. Now he's married with a son named, Gabriel Joshua "Gabe" Dawson. He was born on January 16, 2017.

Living with Austin has been great. We have a nice house by the beach. The downside is, it's 20 minutes from my parents' house. I know it's not far but, it is for me. My parents and Lilly mean everything to me. I love them so much.

I look next to me. Austin's not there. That's weird. He look a day off of work to be here with me. Oh, Austin owns his own recording studio. It's called, "Moon Records". It's a little over a year old. I'm so proud of him. He's come so far in his career. I have my own music school. It's really fun getting to share my love with the kids of Miami. Lilly and my older brother, Jacob, also teach there. We each got some sort of music talent. I can write lyrics and sing. Lilly can play the piano better than me. And Jacob can write music. Like legit music not lyrics.

Back to Austin, where is he anyway? I should get up anyway. I go to the kitchen. I notice a note on the table. It reads…

_Ally,_

_I am so sorry, I had a meeting with Miami Sound this morning. I promise it will only last until 10. Can't wait to see you. I love you so much._

_-Austin_

It's complicated. Austin doesn't _fully_ have his own record label. He works for an even bigger company called, "Miami Sound". So technically, their Austin's boss. It's just complicated. Austin can pretty much do whatever he wants with the record label. But it can't pass a certain line. And if that line is passed, you're fired. Austin is pretty good and has a great employ-boss relationship with the CEO, Julian.

Austin has probably already eaten so, I make myself scrambled eggs. Austin hates the smell of eggs so, I only make them when he's not home. Which isn't that often. Austin is almost always there when I open my eyes. And always there when I turn out the lights. He's with me every moment, every day of my life. It's true. Austin is just my everything. I love him so much and I would do anything for him.

I decided to watch TV until Austin gets home. I kind of wish Austin didn't have a meeting. It's our 5 year anniversary and I wanted to wake up next to the man I love. And the man I will do _anything _for.

An hour later and I've had so many pieces of bacon. It's my guilty pleasure food. And it's bad. I only have it once in a while so it's not _that _bad.

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

"Can I have this dance?" Austin said.

"You may." Dancing with Austin makes me feel like I am the only girl in the world.

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

Austin makes me happy and I would marry him in a heartbeat.

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

Austin is the best thing ever. He makes me feel like I'm the most precious thing in the world.

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

"Happy anniversary, Annalisa Jenna Dawson." Austin said. Yeah, don't ask how, Ally, came from, Annalisa. I don't even know.

"Happy anniversary, Austin Monica Moon." I say. Austin and I kiss. It's magically perfect. Like this love. This love is never gonna fade. We. Are. Timeless.

A few hours later, Austin is taking me on a date. Not just any date. But a magical one. I can feel it. 5 years. 5 years of kisses. 5 years of loving him. 5 years of making me happy.

"Ally, you look." Austin said, "Words can't describe how beautiful you look."

"Really?" I say.

"Ally, you always look speechless." Austin said.

"Thank you, Austin. Come on, handsome. We have a date." I say.

The date. What exactly happened on this date? Let me tell you…

Austin took me to my favorite restaurant. It's this really fancy lobster place. Did I mention that the lobster is 50 dollars? Yeah, and Austin paid. He's the best. After dinner, he took me to our park. And what did we do at the park? Oh just horseback riding while Austin sings to me. I KNOW! So romantic. After the park, he took me dancing. It was so nice. Just me and Austin against the world. The DJ played our song. It's, "One Last Dance" by, R5. Austin knows how much I love that song and how sweet it is. It was only us and a few other couples dancing to that song. That didn't matter. What mattered was the love that me and Austin share. We. Are. Timeless.

Now, Austin and I are at the beach. Watching the sun set. It's so pretty. We're sitting on a beach towel just looking at the sun. Austin puts his arm around me. We kiss.

"Annalisa?" Austin said.

"Yeah?" I say

"Will you marry me?" Austin pulls out a blue velvet box and opens it.

"Yes. A billion times, yes." Austin slips the ring onto me, "It's perfect, Austin. I love you."

"I love you too." Austin said.

Let's just say kissing wasn't the only thing we did that night…

December 8, 2017 Ally's POV

I'm not surprised. I just wish that it wasn't now. Looking down at 3 positive pregnancy tests. Austin and I are both 21 and mature adults. Okay, maybe just adults. But, we can handle a kid. And kid. A baby. Austin and I are going to be parents. Parents to a baby. Austin and I are having a baby…

How am I going to tell him? He's been REALLY busy with work. Actually, he's been having so many meetings with Julian and the others. It's insane. Like the only time he's had this many meetings is when something important is happening. And Austin normally doesn't tell me much. I really don't want to deal with his side of work. It's complicated.

I decided to ignore the fact that I'm pregnant and make dinner for Austin and me. I made his favorite. No pancakes but, chicken. Actually, it's pasta with a creamy cheese sauce and cut up chicken. Austin loves it. I wouldn't blame him. It's my grandmother's recipe.

20 minutes later and I finally finish the pasta. I taste the sauce and it's better than ever. Now how am I gonna tell Austin that we are having a baby? Should it go something like, Austin, I have something to tell you? Or what about in a letter? Or spell it out in noodles? However I do it, in the end, I know Austin will love his baby.

"Hey, Ally." Austin kisses me.

"What's wrong?" I know something is up. Austin is never like this. He's always, well, Austin.

"Do you want good news or bad news first?" Austin said, "Never mind. Well, I'm finally getting my own record company."

"Austin, that's amazing." I say, "What's the bad news?"

"It's in New York." Austin said.

"Austin, please tell me-" He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I have to be up there in a month. Come with me." Austin said.

"Austin, I would, but my studio. You mean the world to me but, I can't just leave Lilly and Jacob. They are my family." I say. I know, I'm being a little selfish but, that's not the real reason. I don't want to be flying with a baby.

"Ally, what's the real reason." Austin said. He can read my like a Harry Potter book.

"I'm pregnant." I kind of wish I didn't tell him that way.

"You are!?" Austin said, "That's great."

"Austin, don't give up your own recording company for me. Work something out. Please." I say.

"Ally, I will give up music for you. I already did. I can do it again." Austin said.

"Isn't Aubryn in New York?" Aubryn Mackenzie Moon. Austin's older sister. She picked out Austin's middle name. She was 5 at the time.

"Yeah." Austin said. I can tell that he's confused.

"Didn't she just get fired from her job as that record guy's assistant?" I say. I have my eye set on a much bigger prize.

"Yeah." Austin said, "Ally, where are you going with this?"

"You and Aubryn could run it together! Isn't it her dream? Aubryn and Austin Studios." I say, "Think about it."

"Ally, that's amazing. She hasn't been the same since Keith left." Keith is Aubryn's now ex-husband. He left her and 6 year old twins, Hunter Matthew and Skylar May Roberts, six months ago. Aubryn got fired a few weeks ago.

"Austin?" I say.

"Yeah." Austin said.

"Promise me that you will be there when I need you. New York is only a few hours away by flight." I say.

"Annalisa, I made that promise the minute I found out about our little miracle." Austin said, "Our Baby Moon."

"Baby Moon." I say. Austin and I kiss. It's perfect. This is gonna be complicated. It's my life. But I wouldn't change a thing.

January 26, 2018 Ally's POV

"Bye, Ally, I love you and Baby Moon so much." Austin said.

"Bye, Austin. I love you too." I say. We have one last kiss before he goes through the gate.

Don't worry, I'll see him soon. I just wish soon wasn't so far away.

**So that was the new three-shot. As I was writing the last sentence, "Stuck on You" came on my iPhone. Kind of ironic because, Austin and Ally are anything but, stuck on each other. Don't worry, this story will end in happiness. You know me, always. **

**I hope you liked it. Trust me, it will get better. And poor Aubryn. Got left by her husband and lost her job. But, Austin will be there. For Aubryn and Ally. And Baby Moon. **

**I don't own anything. Any songs. Any Harry Potter references. Any "Girl Meets World" quotes. Nothing. **

**Review it up.**


	2. You Can Come To Me

**Author's note: prepare for a long chapter. So I had a lot of great feedback from a burnett from Alabama. It means a lot. This story will be epic. This chapter will be epic. The last chapter will be epic. I just know it. Here's chapter 2 of, "On My Own" I don't own A&amp;A.**

February 14, 2018 Ally's POV

What is love? Love is that feeling you get when you're with that someone special. What if you haven't seen that special someone in forever? The love is still there. It's just not being shown. What if you're 3 months pregnant with that special someone's baby and you're afraid that they won't be there for the birth in 6 months?

That's my biggest fear. That Austin will miss the birth of our child. Our Baby Moon.

I finally get my lazy butt out of bed. It's been hard waking up next to nobody. I miss Austin so much. He is my everything. He's…

"Austin?"

"Ally."

We run into each other's arms. Austin picks me up and spins me around. We kiss. It's been so long. Austin sees my baby bump. Even though I'm 5'2, I still have a bump. It's not big but it's there. And I love it. It's my baby. Our Baby Moon.

"I've missed you so much." I say.

"I've missed you and Baby Moon too." Austin said. He kisses my stomach. "What's it like hearing a heat beat in person?"

"Incredible."

"Ally, I'm so sorry that I've been gone for a month. I promised myself that I would have visited by now. I'm just so busy with setting everything up."

"Austin, it's fine. I get it. Oh I have something for you." I say.

"What is it?"

I quickly get a picture frame. What's so special about a picture frame? It has the first picture of Baby Moon in it. It was taken at 14 weeks. I am now a little over 15 weeks, "I had Dr. Emma Brooks print out a picture of Baby Moon." I hand Austin the frame.

"He's beautiful." Austin said. Austin wants a boy. Interesting…

"You want a boy?" I ask.

"Yeah. You want a girl?" Austin said.

"Maybe…" I say, "I actually don't know. Honestly." And that's the truth. I really don't know. A little girl would be adorable. But a son. A baby boy.

"I got you something." Austin said.

"Austin you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. Turn around and close your eyes." I do as Austin says. I feel a cold chair and pendant on my chest. Austin didn't. "Open them up and look down."

"Austin, it's beautiful." It's a necklace that says, "Annalisa". My "Ally" necklace was lost during a vacation. I was sad and loved that necklace so much. Austin said that one day he'll get me a new one. And it's beautiful.

"I didn't really plan anything for today. Wanna just hang out with Dez and Trish?" They started dating a few days after Austin left and never told him. THIS should hilariously funny.

Ally's POV

Austin's face was PRICELESS. And his reaction already has 500,000 and counting views on YouTube. Dear World, you are welcome. Love Ally from Miami. It was so funny. He was like, "HOW?!" And then was happy for them. And back to questioning them.

After hanging out with Dez and Trish, Austin and I saw a movie. It was a silent movie in the park. That's a lie. Honestly, we watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S on Netflix and ate way too much popcorn. Baby Moon better have enjoyed it. It was nice though. Getting to spend Valentine's Day with my sole mate.

February 21, 2018 Ally's POV

"Austin, do you really have to go?" I say.

"Ally, I wish I could stay. I'll be back in a week. I promise." Austin said.

"Okay. I scheduled an ultrasound February 28 at 2 PM. Promise you'll be there?"

"I promise. I promise I'll be there with you when WE find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"I love you, Austin." I say.

"I love you more. Forever and ever." Austin said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Austin and I share one last kiss before he goes on the 3 o'clock flight to New York. Don't worry, I'll see him soon. I just wish soon wasn't so far away.

February 28, 2018 Ally's POV

Austin is not here yet. I'm in the doctor's office, dreading to hear my name be called without Austin. I gave him the address just in case his flight is delayed or something like that. He promised he would be here. I know he will be. I just know.

"Annalisa Dawson." Dr. Emma Brooks said.

She takes me to the usual room. Room 4. All my ultrasounds have been in that room. I really like it. There's animals on the walls and clouds on the ceiling. It could be a pediatrician examination room. I love that it's not just white walls and white everything. That's boring.

"Have a seat and I will put the blue gel on your stomach." Dr. Brooks said. She's a really great doctor. She has a husband and 2 kids. Caleb, age 6 and Cassie, age 3, "Okay, you are around 17 weeks. Do you want to know the gender?"

Austin isn't here yet. I promised myself I wouldn't find out the gender if he wasn't here.

"Ally?" Dr. Brooks said.

"Sorry. Not today." It's the right choice.

"Okay. Just to let you know, you might be having a bigger baby. It's a bit bigger than it should be. It's perfectly normal. Just to make sure, we'll schedule one in…2 weeks?"

"Emma, someone is hear for Ally Dawson." Another doctor said.

"Send them in." Dr. Brooks said.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" It's Austin, "Sorry, my flight got delayed a half hour." Austin kisses my head.

"I'm Dr. Emma Brooks." Dr. Brooks reaches out her hand.

Austin shakes it, "I'm Austin Moon. Ally's fiancé."

"When's the wedding?" Dr. Brooks said.

"We actually haven't really gotten a chance to plan it. Austin has his own recorded company in New York with his sister, Aubryn." I say.

"Oh, that's really cool. So you wanna know the gender?" Dr. Brooks said.

"Yes." Austin and I say at the same time.

Dr. Brooks moves the wand around my stomach. On the monitor, I see Baby Moon's legs, "It's a…girl. Congratulations."

A little girl. I can't wait to dress her, and love her, and name her. I'm already thinking of some. She's not due until August and I already love her so much. My. Little. Girl.

"Thank you. March 15, you said?" I say.

"Yes. Is that okay?" Dr. Brooks said.

"It's actually perfect." Dr. Brooks cleans me off and we drive home.

The rest of the day, Austin and I talk about our little girl. I told him that she might be a little bigger, which is why I'm going in 2 weeks and not 4. Austin just can't wait. I told him that she's due around August 20. He told me that he's gonna take the whole month off. This made me smile. Austin makes me smile. I just wish I could see his smile all the time. It's like a million bucks. Exactly how he makes me feel. Like a million bucks.

March 10, 2018 Ally's POV

Austin's flight just left. He got to go to the ultrasound. Dr. Brooks was right. She is going to be a little bigger. Of what she sees now. Who knows? Maybe she'll be averaged sized and is just growing a bit faster and will eventually grow a bit slower. It doesn't matter if she's 5 pounds or 10. As long as she's happy and healthy.

Austin begged me to start discussing names. I told him that I wanted to wait until she's born. He respected my decision but still told me names. Boys, they never listen. Austin really wanted to name her an, A, name. I'm not really feeling it. But, like I said, I wanna see her face before any names are even thrown around.

June 16, 2018 Ally's POV

I'm now a little over 7 months pregnant. And 32 weeks tomorrow. And, admit it, Ally. You are huge. She is defiantly gonna be a big baby girl. It is also my baby shower. Everyone is coming. My parents, Austin's parents, Dez, Trish, Lilly, Jacob, Jacob's wife Alyssa, Aubryn, Kira, Carrie, and Piper. This is gonna be fun.

Austin and Dez decorated the living room with "It's A Girl" everything. Austin's so good to me. And his daughter. He also got the cake guy to make the cake pink. 2 months. 2 months until Austin and I become parents. 2 months until Baby Moon is hear. 2 months until everything changes. For the better.

Ally's POV

The baby shower was so much fun. There was so much finger food and chips. I loved it. And so did our little girl. I can tell.

It was so much fun seeing Carrie and Piper. Carrie has been in LA with her long-term boyfriend, Blake. I have to admit it, he does look like Dez. Okay, they could be twins. They both have red hair in just about the same hairstyle and blue eyes.

Piper has been in Key West with her husband, Asher. His family is from there so she moved instead of him moving to Miami. It's only about an hour and a half by car. She didn't mind at all.

Austin and I got some much stuff. I'm pretty sure our parents bought us a whole nursery. We had a crib and other basic stuff like that. A baby needs a lot of stuff. And I did not know that. Austin didn't expect that much stuff. Who did?

Dez and Trish got us stuffed animals and surprisingly not condiments but, clothing. And they're all adorable. I'm pretty sure Dez wasn't allowed to go near the bag. Thank you, Trish.

Lilly got us a bunch of books. She's a big reader and wanted to pass that to her first niece. Lilly got classic books that every baby should have read to them. She knows me too well. And Lilly also got her the cutest pajamas. I love my sister so much.

Jacob and Alyssa got us a diaper bag filled with everything. There are bottles, bibs, burping blankets, wipes, spoons, bowls, sippy cups, and other stuff that I can't think of. Let's just say, I was very grateful for everything, And little Gabe.

Aubryn got us this adorable mobile that plays a slowed version of, "Can't Do It Without You". Yeah, they make those. And an adorable bassinet with that's pink with clouds on it. It's perfect.

Kira, Piper, and Carrie gave us a combined gift which included, stuffed animals, clothes, the cutest pajamas, and toys. For when she's older.

The baby showers was so much fun. We played games and Dez was uncomfortable. He, Austin, and Jacob talked about random guy stuff most of the time.

It made me happy to see everyone supporting me and Austin. It's hard having him not here. Lilly his most of the time. Once school was over, she practically lives with me. Okay, she does. And that makes me happy.

August 12, 2018 Ally's POV

34 hours. Now you may be wondering, 34 hours of what? 34 hours of labor, that's what. I didn't know it was humanly possible for a baby to take this long to be born. So many people have been in and out. Austin has stuck by my side. The whole time. I went into labor at around 1 AM on August 11. We went to the hospital but were sent how because I wasn't even dilated. I slept until about 10 AM and that's when the contractions really picked up. I was 3 centimeters at the time. At 10 PM on August 11, I was about 6 centimeters. It's 11 AM, August 12, and here comes Dr. Alexa Carter. She's been my doctor though the past day. Did I mention I haven't gotten any sleep since yesterday? This is torture, but it's all worth it in the end.

"Please tell me I'm 10 centimeters." I say.

"Ally, start pushing." Here comes the hard part. Austin is by my side. He always is, "Okay, Ally, give me a nice one." I start pushing. I feel nothing different. I wanted a natural birth. WHY?

Ally's POV

It's been an hour of pushing. I don't know why she hasn't made any progress. I thought it would be all over an hour ago. Guess who was wrong?

"Ally, I know you've been trying for an hour. Give this your biggest one yet." Dr. Carter said.

I give it all I got. Austin is by my side. I'm not squeezing his hand. Not because it's almost broken from before but, it's actually easier. I give it all I got. And I got nothing left.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10." Dr. Carter said. I feel something different, "1-2-3-4-5-6-7 and she's out." I hear my daughter cry, "Austin, do you want to cut the cord?"

"Yes." I hear Austin say.

Dr. Carter hands me my daughter. She's so beautiful. And looks just like Austin. "Do you have a name yet?"

"No." Austin said.

"I am going to be back." Dr. Carter said.

"Can I have that list now?" I say.

"What about, Addison?" Austin said.

"I like it for a middle name. What about, Victoria?" I say.

"It's pretty but, she doesn't look like one. Jessa?" Austin said.

"That's really pretty but I just don't see it. Belle?" I say.

"I don't see it. Laura?" Austin said.

"What about, Lillianna?" I say.

"That's perfect. Lillianna Addison Jade Moon." Austin said.

"Jade. I like it. Lillianna Addison Jade Moon." I say.

"I am back. Do you have a name?" Dr. Carter said.

"Lillianna Addison Jade Moon. L-I-L-L-I-A-N-N-A and then, A-D-D-I-S-O-N." I say.

"Lillianna Addison Jade Moon born on August 12, 2018 at 12:27 PM to Austin Monica Moon and Annalisa Jenna Dawson. Congratulations, she's beautiful." Dr. Cater said.

"Our Lillianna." Austin said.

"Our Lillianna." I say.

Austin and I kiss.

August 12, 2019

Is it me or are days getting shorter? It seems like just yesterday we were taking Lillianna home. Time flies when you're taking care of a baby for the first time. Lilly is great though. Our daughter, Lilly, not my sister. We called her, "Anna" for a little bit but it just didn't fit. Lilly, my sister, was okay with this. She felt honored. I liked Lillianna because it has "Lilli" which is after my grandmother, Lillian, (who my sister was named after) and "Anna" after Aubryn. I knew Austin loved "Anna" anyway. Addison is after me and Austin. Jade is after me and my siblings. Lillianna Addison Jade Moon. I love it so much. I love her so much. She's perfect.

"Someone wanted to say hi." Austin said holding Lillianna. He puts Lilly on me.

"Happy birthday, baby." I say kissing my daughter.

What has happened in the last year? So much stuff. Lilly started teething at around 3 and a half months old. She started crawling at 6 months. The best part is, Austin got it on video. It was so cute. Austin was so proud of Lilly. And I was too.

Aubryn got a second job. She's a substitute teacher at the middle school that's in her town. This made Austin happy. Aubryn hasn't been the same. Hunter and Skylar are now 7. Aubryn actually started dating a guy. His name is Jared. They've been going out for 7 months now. I'm so happy for her. The divorce between her and Keith was messy. So much fighting and then he just left. Hunter and Skylar do see him though. Every other weekend.

Jacob and Alyssa had another child. On May 4, 2019, they welcomed a baby girl. May Anne Marie Dawson. She's a beautiful baby girl. A little bit of blonde hair and green eyes. Oh, Alyssa had natural blonde hair. Jacob picked a great girl. She's super sweet and loves Lilly as if she was her own daughter.

"Is everything set up?" I ask Austin.

"Not yet. How big is this party anyway?" Austin said.

"This is her first birthday. A year she has been on this planet. It needs to be big."

"Ally, she's one and hasn't even said her first word yet. Chill."

"Austin, this is your daughter. Your first born. She should have a big party on her special day."

"I know. I just want her to have a happy childhood." Austin said.

"She will."

Ally's POV

The big question is, how often has Austin been in Miami the past year? More than you think. At least one week every month. My birthday. His birthday. Holidays. Stuff like that. Austin didn't mind flying so often. He actually started to like it. Sometimes he would bring either Hunter or Skylar. Aubryn wanted her kids to experience new things. And Miami was certainly an experience.

Hours Later Ally's POV

Lilly has such a fun 1 birthday. She got to be Lilly. That made me smile. Everything she does makes me smile. She's my daughter and I wouldn't change a thing. I love her so much and would do anything for her. I want Lilly to grow up with so much love that it's impossible for anyone to love her back with that much love. I can't imagine life without my Lilly.

I would name everything Lilly got but, let's just say. Austin and I need to buy a second house for everything. Every child gets a ton of stuff on their first birthday. Austin and I expected nothing less. I just wish I could back in time to August 13. There's no way I'm going through 35 hours of labor again. But it was worth it. I have my Lilly. My Lovely Lilly.

August 12, 2021 Ally's POV

It is Lillianna Addison Jade Moon's 3 birthday. She is as blonde has ever. And her green eyes sparkle like lily pads. Austin and I didn't plan that. Her eyes were blue at birth anyway. Austin is by my side sleeping. I know me and Lilly will wake him up. This should be fun.

I quietly get out of bed. I don't want to wake Austin. He's the best thing I got. And nothing can come close to the love that this family has for each other. Nothing.

I go into Lilly's room. My sleeping daughter. She's so precious. It was worth all 35 hours to get her into this world. She makes me smile like no one else can. I love her so much, "Lillianna Addison Jade Moon, wake up baby-girl."

"Up mommy." Lilly said.

"Happy 3 birthday, Lillianna." I say, "Wanna wake daddy?"

"YAY!" Lilly said. She loves waking up Austin. He's her father. Her daddy.

I hold Lilly's hand as we walk to my bedroom. Lilly can walk fine, she just loves her mother. I wouldn't blame her. Austin is gone for most of the month anyway. I'm on my own most of the time. Sure, my siblings and Dez and Trish help all the time but it's not the same. Austin calls every day when he's away. Lilly misses him so much when he's gone. I always tell her that her father is following his dream. She understands the best she can. Earlier this summer, me and Lilly flew to New York to surprise Austin. We stayed for a week. Lilly had so much fun seeing New York City. Even if she was 2. We went to Austin and Aubryn's studio. Oh when Austin is in NY he has an apartment that's 2 minutes away from Aubryn and the twins. Hunter and Skylar love having their uncle living with them. Austin acts as a second dad to them. They love having a father again. It makes Aubryn smile to know that her kids are happy.

Speaking of Aubryn, she and Jared got married. It was June 18, 2020. That's why me and Lilly were in NY. Sure, Aubryn and Jared had been dating for less than 2 years but, they knew it was right. Plus, he loves Hunter and Skylar so much. December 23, 2020, Aubryn and Jared welcomed Tyler Mackenzie Adams. Yes, Aubryn and Jared knew it was a girl at the 18 week ultrasound. Before then, they always called her Tyler. And she honestly looks like one. No matter what, they were gonna name her Tyler. Girl or not. And it honestly suits her.

"DADDY!" Lilly jumps on Austin, "WAKE UP!"

"I'm up. Happy birthday Lillianna Addison Jade Moon." Austin said.

"Why do you keep saying my full name?" Lilly said.

"Because it's beautiful, Lillianna." I say.

Lilly smiles, "Birthday pancakes please?" She gives Austin puppy eyes. He's the cook in this house.

"No problem Lilly." Austin said.

"I love you, daddy." Lilly hugs Austin. He picks her up and we got to the kitchen. Her birthday party was on the 7. Today it's just me, Austin, Lilly, Dez, Trish, and they're daughter Violet Arianna May Wade. They got married on December 3, 2019 and had Violet on October 31, 2020. Austin's cooking Lilly's favorite food. Chicken fingers. What 3 year old doesn't love them? It's a good thing this house came with a fryer.

"Mommy, daddy, I love you." Lilly said.

"We love you too, Lilly. Never forget that." I say.

"I won't." Lilly said.

Ally's POV

Dez, Trish, and Violet left. Lilly had so much fun playing with Violet. She's so cute. So is my daughter. Austin and I have a gift for Lilly. We wanted to give it to her when everyone left.

"Lillianna, your mother and I got you something else." Austin said.

"What is it, daddy?" Lilly said.

"Turn around and close your eyes." Austin said.

"Daddy, it's pretty." Austin and I got Lilly a locket. It has, "to my Lillianna" engraved in cursive on it. It has a picture of Lilly the day she was born on the left and Austin and I on the right.

"Happy birthday, Lilly." I kiss my daughter.

Ally's POV

Lilly feel asleep about an hour ago. Now I can tell Austin something that I've been waiting a week to tell him.

"Austin." I say.

"Yeah." Austin said.

"I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you."

"You go first." I say.

"Okay. Aubryn is taking over Aubryn and Austin Studios. I'm moving back to Miami to be with you and Lilly." Austin said.

"Are you sure?" I say.

"I've hating missing out on raising Lilly. I don't want you to be on your own anymore." Austin said, "What did you want to tell me."

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"Ally, that's great." Austin said.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Austin said.

Austin and I kiss. Our daughter is asleep. Our unborn child is developing. I can't wait for April. It's gonna be…magical.

**That was the second installment of, "On My Own". I've had so much fun writing this. This story makes me smile. I can't wait for you to read the last chapter. I haven't written a chapter this long since chapter 18 of, "Forever and Fate". Which is over 4000 words. Chapter 14 of, "Meeting You Again". Which is over 3000 words.**

**I choose the name, Lillianna, because I love it so much. Addison, is after my BFFL. Jade, because I thought it shouldn't really cute and her eyes are green. Jade green. **

**The final installment will be on Tuesday or Wednesday. **

**Review it up. **


	3. Steal Your Heart

**Author's note: sorry I'm late on this. I had to write a BFF one-shot. And then GMF. And I wasn't going to do this but, I had a Valentine's Day one-shot to do. And the MYA. Sorry. **

**THIS IS THE FINAL INSTALMENT!**

**Here's chapter 3 of, "On MY Own" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

September 11, 2021 Ally's POV

Can someone yell "last minute wedding?" Thank you. Austin and I were tired of waiting to get married. With this new baby on the way, I didn't want to wait another 3 years. Austin agreed. It was just easier this way. And we really want to get married.

"Ally, you look…" Trish said.

"Thanks, mom." I say. We hug. My mom and I got a dress 2 weeks ago. I knew exactly what I wanted. We went to this best dress shop in Miami and picked out a dress. Or should I say like 6. There were just so many that I liked. I ended up going dress number 1. When I put it on, I felt like a bride. It was just me, mom, and Lilly Moon. I didn't want anyone else. Trish would have been too controlling and Lilly Dawson and I have such different taste. I wanted this to be a mother-daughter experience. And Lilly Moon, she's my daughter and I'm her mother. I wanted her to love the dress has much I did. And number 1 was her favorite.

"Mommy, you look pretty." Lilly said.

"No, you look pretty." She's in a navy blue dress with a white braided belt. The one thing Austin could pick out for the wedding was the color theme. He choose navy blue. I didn't ask why. Because I loved it too much.

"Lilly, it's time for you to go. Remember walk and drop the flowers. Gabe is going to be right behind you. Okay?" I say.

"Okay." Lilly said.

She walks down the aisle, dropping white rose peddles. Lilly looks stunning. Her blonde hair perfectly curled. When Lilly steps to the left side, Gabe goes down the aisle. Aubryn and Jared lock arms and then separate. Next, Lilly and Jacob. Finally, Trish and Dez.

"Dad, I love you." I say before the wedding march plays.

"I love you, Ally." Lester said.

The piano starts to play. Ally and Lester walk in sync. Everyone is standing. They're standing in front of the minster and Austin. "Please be seated." the minister said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of, Austin Monica Moon and Annalisa Jenna Dawson. Who gives this young lady away?"

"I do." Lester said. He gives me a kiss on the cheek. And sits in the front row, on my side.

Austin and I join hands after some other wedding stuff.

"The bride and the groom have chosen to prepare their own vows. The groom will go first."

Austin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folder piece of notebook paper. He clears his throat, "Ally, when I first met you, I had no idea that you'd be the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Ally. Sure that was said many years ago but, look at where we are now. We have a beautiful daughter, Lillianna. An amazing house. And love. Love is the really key to this lock. Love is what started everything in the first place. Actually it was that old lady when we were 15. But that was so long ago. We've had a roller coaster of ups and downs. And now, it's just the 3 of us, you, me, and Lilly. And that's all I could ever ask for. A family and a beautiful girl to love. To love forever and ever. And ever."

"The bride will now share her vows."

I get out my paper. "Austin. My Austin Monica Moon. Never mind. I wrote this a few weeks ago but, I think I'm just gonna say what's from the heart. And not what's on a piece of paper." I give my paper to Lilly Moon. She gives it to my mom. "Austin, love is one of those words that can mean so many things. Depending on who you ask. To me, love is that feeling that you get when you're with that special someone. It's you, Austin. It's always been you. Not Gavin. Not Dallas. Not even Elliot. It's you. I can't imagine being up here with anyone else but, you. You make me feel like a million bucks. You have given me our, Lillianna. You have given me love. Even if you were a thousand miles away. Because, we are timeless. I love you, Austin. Forever and ever. And ever.

"Can the rings please be presented?" Gabe steps in front of me and Austin, presenting a pillow with 2 gold rings on it.

"Repeat after me, Austin. I choose you, Annalisa Jenna Dawson above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours."

"I choose you, Annalisa Jenna Dawson above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours." Austin slips the ring on to my left ring finger.

"Repeat after me, Annalisa. I choose you, Austin Monica Moon above all others, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours."

"I choose you, Austin Monica Moon above all others, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours." I slip the ring on Austin's left ring figure. We smile at each other. This is it.

"Do you, Austin Monica Moon, take Annalisa Jenna Dawson to be your lawful wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Austin said.

"Do you, Annalisa Jenna Dawson, take Austin Monica Moon to be your lawful wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I say.

"Then, by my power and the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Austin and I kiss. The kiss that neither one of us will forget because, it's our moment. And no one can stop us.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon."

November 17, 2021 Ally's POV

Today is the day. Me and Austin find out the gender of our second child. We told everyone at the reception of our wedding. Everyone's reaction was perfect. Lillianna was so happy. And so was Lillian. It was the best day of my life. I got married to the man that I love. And I couldn't ask for anything else.

"Lilly, me and daddy have a doctor's appointment. Trish is going to watch you." I say.

"Okay." Lilly said.

"Ally, Trish canceled. Dez is going to watch Lilly instead." Austin said.

"Dez is watching our daughter." I say.

"Ally, he has his own. He'll be fine. Trust me." Austin said.

"Okay. He's at the door." I say.

Austin opens the door, "Lilly, guess what?" Dez said.

"What?!" Lilly said. Oh no.

"I brought board games!" Dez said.

"YAY!" Lilly goes running to Dez. Why did I doubt him? Why shouldn't I? It's Dez.

"Have fun." Dez said.

"We will." I say.

Austin and I drive to the doctor's. A song come on the radio. It makes me smile.

_Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?_

_Threw away the only chance I had with you_

_Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missing_

_All I got left are the words that you said_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

I already stayed with Austin. He gave up his dream to be with me. More than once…

"Name?" The nurse said.

"Annalisa Moon." I say.

"Dr. Emma Brooks will be with you in a second." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Austin said.

We sit down. A girl about 7 or 8 comes towards us.

"Are you, Austin Moon?" The girl said.

"Yes I am. What's your name?" Austin said. He loves meeting fans in the weirdest places.

"Laura. I was just wondering if you could sign this." Laura hands Austin his first ever CD made.

"No problem. Laura, follow your dreams and if family needs you, be there for them. Love, Austin." Austin said.

"I thought you always said to follow your dreams?" Laura said.

"I did. But, when Ally and our 3 year old, Lilly, needed me. I gave up my studio in New York. Now my sister fully runs and owns it." Austin told Laura.

"Oh."

"But still follow your dream. And when you do, be sure to be there for family."

"Okay. Thanks Austin. And congrats on the baby." Laura said.

"Thank you, Laura." Austin said.

"No problem. Bye." Laura said.

"Bye." Austin said. Laura goes back to her mother or sister.

"She was really sweet." I say.

"I love meeting fans not at concerts. It's always a better experience. No one is trying to steal my shirt or pants. I bet she carries that CD everywhere. It's as old as her." Austin said.

"Annalisa Moon." Dr. Brooks said.

Austin and I follow Dr. Brooks to room 4. Yup, room 4.

"Long time, no see." Dr. Brooks said.

"We've been busy. We got married in September." I say. I sit in the chair and get situated.

"Congrats. How's Lillianna doing?"

"She's great. Just a normal 3 year old." Austin said.

"Okay, this is your baby." Dr. Brooks points to a very small baby. It's only like 5 months old, "Ally, you're around 30 weeks." We get a rather strange looks.

"We're sorry. I've been busy with my music store and Austin teaches music there." I say.

"It's fine. So, do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Brooks said.

"It's a…boy. Congrats." Dr. Brooks said.

"A son." Austin said. He has the biggest smile on his face. I know that he's always wanted a son. He loves Lilly more than anything but, a son. He'll teach him how to play the drums and make the whole neighborhood hate us. He won't care. It's our son.

April 28, 2022 Ally's POV

"One more, Ally." Dr. Sara Campbell said.

"I can't!" It's been 18 hours. At least not 35 like with Lilly.

"Ally, please, for him." Austin said.

"Shut up." I push with all my might.

"It's a boy. Austin?" I feel relief and hear my son cry. Tears of joy.

"Congrats. Do you have a name?" Dr. Campbell said.

"Actually we do. Austin?" I say.

"Logan Alexander James Moon." Austin said.

"He's beautiful." I say.

"He came from a beautiful girl." Austin said. He kisses my forehead.

"And a handsome boy." I say, "Sorry about telling you to shut up. I was in a lot of pain."

"I can only imagine." Austin said.

"Got that right."

Austin and I kiss. I hand him Logan. Our beautiful baby boy.

September 11, 2031 Ally's POV

"Morning." I tell Austin.

"Ally, it's noon." Austin said.

"I know. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

I get dressed. The kids have school today. Leaving me and Austin to… kidding. I head downstairs. I smell pancakes and love. The best things in this house.

"Morning, mom." Lilly said.

She's 13 now. Where did the time go? Logan will be 10 in April. My little boy is growing up. At least I still have my little girl. On July 19, 2023, Austin and I had another baby girl. We named her, Lindsey Alena Joy Moon. She looks just like her brother. They both have straight brown hair and brown eyes. Lindsey looks and acts more like Austin though. Logan is my little boy. He always was. Always will.

"Happy anniversary, mommy." Lindsey said.

"Lindsey, you're so sweet." I say.

"I know." Like I said, all Austin. A sassy 8 year old.

"I gotta go. Me and Ava are going to hand up some posters." Lilly said, "Happy anniversary by the way."

"Thanks, Lilly." I say.

"Have fun." Austin said.

Bye. Love you." Lilly said.

"Love you, too." Me and Austin say.

A Few Hours Later Ally's POV

Logan and Lindsey are now I school. Having fun. Just being 5th and 4th graders. Austin and I are sitting on the couch. Watching our wedding.

"Annalisa?" Austin said.

"Yeah." I say.

"I love you. Forever and ever. And ever." Austin said.

"I love you. Forever and ever. And ever." I say.

Austin and I kiss. It's magical. Not because it's me and Austin. But, this is the man that I choose. He's mine. And I love him. Forever and ever. And ever.

**That was long. But worth it. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALAINA!**

**I had fun writing this. I hope you had fun reading it. Whoa, it just got all Shane Dawson up in here. Anyone? Nope.**

**I don't own "Stay With Me"**

**Review it up.**


End file.
